


Put A Ring On It

by Ookamisan



Series: Sexathoning [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omorashi, Prostate Massage, Sounding, Urethral Play, Urine, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: Stiles surpises Derek with sounding. Stiles proves he doesn't know his limits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this seems so short;; i wrote it so late at night auggh  
> non-beta'd

It was late into the night and Derek felt his eyelids growing heavy with tiredness as Stiles was lounging next to him watching tv. He barely registered Stiles excusing himself to the bathroom and when Stiles came back several minutes later, he was nearly asleep; his head lolling dangerously in his palm.

Stiles sat down close and wrapped Derek's arm around his shoulder, snuggling into the body heat.

Derek woke from his dozing enough to squeeze Stiles in a hug, kiss his hair and sigh contentedly with his mate.

He began dozing again, but was slowly brought back as the musky smell of arousal filled his senses. He chuckled, sleep making his voice deeper and husky as he nuzzled Stiles's neck. "What's got you riled up now?"

Stiles turned to capture Derek's lips in a hungry kiss. "You. Always you."

Derek hummed and kissed back, tiredness leaving him as his own cock swelled gradually.

"So needy." Derek growled, and the kiss immediately turned rough and predatory; Stiles breathing hard as Derek made his way to his neck, biting down enough to bruise.

Stiles made quick work of unzipping Derek's pants and pulling his burning erection out into the air, making Derek shiver. He whimpered and shivered under Derek's teeth and stroked him in a tight grip.

Only a minute later, Derek pulled away, growling, "Fuck. Suck me, Stiles." And pulling Stiles down by the back of the neck to his cock.

Stiles quickly took him into his mouth, stroking what he couldn't fit and bobbing his head, gagging himself.

Derek groaned, leaning his head back to enjoy the tight, sloppy friction. When Derek began grunting and making aborted thrusts, Stiles pulled off with a loud gasp of air, face red, lips swollen and debauched looking. He whined and grabbed at his dick through his sweatpants.

Derek's eyebrows shot up a bit. "Were you about to cum already?"

"I- I have t'pee." Stiles shook all over, clenching himself harder like a child.

After being Stiles's boyfriend for several years, Derek knew by now that this was a thing for Stiles. So Derek responded by grabbing a fistful of Stiles's hair, bending his neck back and growling, "Don't you dare."

Stiles's whole body flinched and he let out a whorrish little moan that made Derek's cock flex.

"You can hold it. You're too old for this crap, Stiles. Holding yourself like a toddler. I thought you just went." Derek pressed his nose under Stiles's jaw, inhaling the wonderful mix of arousal and anxiety.

Stiles's let out a gasp and then clenched his teeth, squeezing himself painfully as a small dot appeared on his sweats.

Derek growled at the sharp smell of urine. "I said hold it!"

Stiles suddenly pulled his sweats down to expose his cock.

Derek froze. The sight before him of Stiles, cock in hand with very distinct stainless steel plug inserted into Stiles's urethra. A ring held the plug in place as it fit snugly under the swollen head. Where Stiles's hole would normally be was a ring not unlike a door knocker. A watery mix of urine and precum leaking from the sides and dripped for a moment on the couch cushion.

Derek pushed Stiles down, who yelped. He pulled Stiles's sweatpants off and flung them haphazardly over his shoulder, pushing Stiles's knees to his chest, the added pressure on his bladder making him whimper. When Derek looked down, he saw that Stiles had inserted his Aneros prostate massager as well.

"So this is what you were doing. You filthy brat." Derek hooked a finger in the massager and wiggled it a bit, making Stiles's legs quiver.

"D-Derek... I... I misjudged." Stiles tensed, looking worried.

Derek let Stiles's legs fall to straddle his hips. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I'd be able to handle th-the massager and plug b-but I think I'm gonna cum." Stiles was visibly trying to hold back the rolling of his hips that was undoubtedly influenced by the prostate massager.

Derek hooked a finger in the ring of the plug, tugging lightly so the plug was minutely fucking Stiles's urethra, making Stiles gasp, clenching his teeth and flex his hands much like he did when he was struggling with a full bladder. When Stiles looked on the verge of tears, Derek dropped the ring and moved to the prostate massager, slowly pulling it out, Stiles's legs shaking and letting out stuttered whimpers.

Derek discarded it and hauled Stiles up to sit facing away from him, and turning both of them to sit on the couch properly before feeding his cock into Stiles's tight hole.

Stiles's jaw dropped open on the pressure added inside and the burn of his hole expanding, bracing himself on the couch cushion in front of him.

"Derek, oh-h god. Th-this isn't h-helping." Stiles's head dropped forward as Derek began rolling and rocking his hips. He wrapped an arm around Stiles's chest to pull him back and allow Derek to thrust upward viciously.

Stiles cried out as his cock flexed into a slight curl with the force behind trying to empty his bladder. A powerful spray hissed out around the stainless steel, soaking Derek's thighs and the cushion.

Derek snarled and pulled Stiles's hips down as his knot swelled quickly.

Stiles sobbed as the knot forced the stream of urine out quicker.

The spray trickled down to nothing. When Derek rolled his hips and pushed his fingertips into Stiles's bladder, Stiles shook his head desperately. "No no I can't!"

"You said you needed to cum, and cum you will." Derek growled as a feeble trickle of remaining urine dripped on his thighs.

Stiles made pained whimpering sounds, bracing himself on Derek's biceps as Derek's knot and fingers assaulted him with painful pleasure.

Derek growled as his orgasm finally hit, reaching around to stroke Stiles's cock. As his knot pulsed against his prostate, Stiles hiccuped on a cry and came as well. His cock flexed and turned purple, a single small glob of thick cum worked it's way passed the plug.

"G-get it out." Stiles rasped. "It's plugged up. I'm going to e-explode."

Derek looked at Stiles's cock and winced in sympathy at the strangled look of it. He hooked his finger into the ring and carefully pulled. It came out easier than he anticipated and Stiles threw his head back on a throaty wail as a torrent of thick cum shot out all at once. It was loud in it's exit and it splashed all over Derek's thighs in a hot, watery mess.

Stiles's cock twitched with pseudo orgasm, the urethra stretched and abused.

Derek stroked it again, coaxing a watery mess that smelled a little like urine again to dribble out. The stretched urethra making loud slopping sounds as liquid built up inside.

Stiles fell limp against Derek, panting heavily, face red and covered in sweat.

"Are you ever going to run out of kinks?" Derek smirked, swirling his pinky tip into Stiles's urethra.

Stiles flinched and then moaned softly, staring down at the sight. "Probably not."


End file.
